This invention relates to electronic timepieces equipped with calendar display means and, more particularly, to a drive system for a calendar display means in an electronic timepiece.
In conventional electronic timepiece equipped with calendar display means, dates dial and days dial are usually driven by a drive means commonly used for driving a time indicator mechanism including time indicating hands. Therefore, it is necessary to manually increment, by means of a crown or the like, solely the dates wheel coupled to the dates dial on the last day of a short month. Another drawback is encountered in the prior art electronic timepiece of the type mentioned above in that the incrementation of the dates dial and days dial is accomplished by means of the dates wheel which makes one revolution per day; hence it is not possible to increment both the dates and days dials immediately after midnight.